


Netflix Subscription

by jisungslatte



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, They are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungslatte/pseuds/jisungslatte
Summary: "Seungmin…what exactly did you buy?" Changbin was afraid he would get the answer he was expecting to hear.Yet, that was exactly what he heard."The company?"
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	Netflix Subscription

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing an one shot after a really long time and this is the result. It's been a while since I wrote and I'm happy I managed to finish this! This is for you seungbin nation!

On an ordinary Tuesday, Changbin prepared his hot chocolate and grabbed his recently bought cookies and lied down on his bed to watch his favourite series on  _ Netflix _ .

He opened his laptop and opened  _ Netflix _ . He took a quick sip from his mug and clicked to watch the next episode. But the said episode never loaded. Changbin couldn't believe his eyes. His subscription had ended. Changbin read the sentences over and over again and felt like screaming out loud. Last year he had paid for a year long  _ Netflix _ subscription and now it was over. Changbin closed his laptop and threw it next to him on the bed, groaning.

It's not like he didn't have money to buy some more for a month, but he had spent every single penny he had two nights ago when he took out Seungmin, his  _ boyfriend _ , for an impromptu funfair date.

The thing is, Seungmin is rich. No, Kim Seungmin is filthy rich. So rich that he could wipe his nose with a 20 dollar bill if he wanted to and throw it on the floor and never look back again. Seungmin's parents own multiple electronic stores around the world and have invested in really good deals. But Changbin never asked him for money. Of course, Seungmin occasionally buys him gifts and food whenever they go on dates but they promised to never let the money difference come between their relationship. And Changbin knew this firsthand because he too was, once, a millionaire.

Changbin's parents are respected highly in the business community for centuries. But Changbin never liked that path and rebelled a lot throughout his teenage years. Once he came out as a homosexual after high school, it was the icing on the cake for Changbin's parents and eventually he was kicked out of his household. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting for that to happen. He had already taken measures for that situation. He saved up money and found a good and trusting tattoo shop to work at and settled in. 

That was until Kim Seungmin came running one day inside his shop asking for help. Him and Kim Seungmin had known each other since elementary school. Their parents weren't friends, but they were acquaintances. Seungmin was too much of a good-two-shoes and a nerd. He had straight A’s and was the class' president for almost all of his academic life. 

So why was Mr. Perfect on his store that day? 

He was running away from his date. Apparently, he was at the age of having to find a girlfriend to date and eventually marry and continue the family business but of course Mr. Perfect had a flaw! He was a fellow homosexual. Changbin snorted when Seungmin informed him and told him "Welcome to the club, Kim!" and Seungmin had punched him. After that, somehow, along the chapters of their story, they fell in love and now they were here, 9 months dating happily without a worry in the world because they knew they had each other.

\-----------------------------------

Changbin met Seungmin the next day in their favorite cafe for breakfast and thought about asking him to buy him the subscription he needed. He knew Seungmin could buy him enough subscription to last him for 5 years and not blink an eye but he still felt shy whenever he asked for anything

"Come back." Seungmin suddenly broke their unfamiliar silence and Changbin's mouth opened.

"Huh?"

"You seemed to have left me to chat with your thoughts again," Seungmin whined. “Tell me what's wrong?" He placed his hand on top of Changbin’s and he could swear he fell in love with him all over again.

"Well…" Changbin looked at his food and felt his ears go red. "You know, and I know, that I never ask you for stuff, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… My  _ Netflix _ subscription ended yesterday and I don't have enough money to buy more right now a-and I'll definitely pay you back! But I need some help for now…"

Seungmin looked at him with curious eyes, "What's  _ Netflix _ ?" 

Oh yeah. Changbin forgot Seungmin didn't need a  _ Netflix _ account since he had his own personal  _ cinema _ in his house.

"Oh, it's a site where you can watch any movie or series you want but you have to pay for it. It's the one where we watch movies when you came over but you know… We never end up finishing…" Changbin saw Seungmin blush and giggled. His boyfriend was so  _ cute _ .

"Of course I'll buy it for you, baby! You don't have to pay me back please, just…invite me again once I do and repay me the way I like most." 

Now it was Changbin's turn to blush.

"Yah! Kim Seungmin! You can't just say these things out loud knowing they cause me heart problems! Do you not care for my health at all?" Seungmin laughed and Changbin joined him soon after he stopped acting dramatic.

\----------------------

Two days later, Changbin heard his doorbell ring and stood up to see who it was because he surely wasn't expecting anyone. He walked up to the door and looked through the peephole and saw… Seungmin?

He quickly unlocked and opened the door and Seungmin happily hugged him as if he had heard really good news.

"What's up?" He asked him, closing the door behind them as he dragged his taller boyfriend to the couch.

"I have fantastic news!" Seungmin yelled and clapped his hands. Changbin inevitably smiled back at him too.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"It took me quite some while and, I wish I was lying, but, a lot of paperwork, but I managed to buy you the  _ Netflix _ you wanted!" 

_ Hold on. Wait _ .

"Wait. What do you mean?"

" _ Netflix _ ! The thing you asked me a couple of days ago?"

"Seungmin…what  _ exactly _ did you buy?" Changbin was afraid he would get the answer he was expecting to hear.

Yet that was exactly what he heard. 

"The company?" 

Changbin almost slapped himself. 

_ Almost _ .

"Seungmin! Kim Seungmin! Baby! Love of my life! I love you and I think you're the smartest person I know, but...you're dumb." Changbin's words meant no harm and that's why they both laughed.

"What do you mean?" Seungmin whined again.

"I asked you for a  _ subscription _ , not the  _ company _ ." Seungmin looked at him expressionless. And Changbin let him, he was just understanding the situation.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Changbin joked and bumped his forehead with Seungmin's.

"Hey! That hurt." He pouted and Changbin kissed it away.

"What am I supposed to do now? I already got the papers."

"Well," Changbin thought about the only logical way. "I'll have to call my parents, I guess.Only they will be able to help us out."

"No! Please don't. It's my fault anyway. You can't stand them! You know what they said when you last visited them."

"I got you by my side now, so I got nothing to be afraid of."

"Sap."

Changbin laughed and kissed him. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying each other's presence.

Their relationship had their ups and downs, it's own weird moments and funny experiences, it was them against the world but they wouldn't trade it for anything.  _ Netflix _ accounts or none.


End file.
